Pour l'amour d'un garçon 1
by o0Elicia0o
Summary: Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un garçon et pourquoi de Scorpius, ce tombeur de femmes ? Si au début son amitié lui suffisait, Albus espérait maintenant beaucoup plus de son ami ... ASPxSM
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Pour l'amour d'un garçon

**Auteur :** Moi-même = o0Elicia0o

**Résumé :** Albus et Scorpius sont nommés préfets en chef de Serpentard pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. Eux qui s'étaient toujours évités vont devoir partager une chambre. ASPxSM

**- Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling -**

**1 - Prologue**

Les personnages :

**Albus Severus Potter** était le genre de garçon discret, bon élève, qui ne se fait pas remarqué. Tout le contraire de son père ou son grand père. De plus il était Serpentard, le choixpeau lui avait dit que son intelligence le prédestinait à cette maison mais il avait eu un peu du mal à s'y faire. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir pour meilleure amie une Gryffondor du nom de Rose Weasley. Physiquement c'était un grand brun tout en longueur avec des yeux d'un vert perçant et des cheveux bruns souvent mal coiffés tout comme son père.

**Scorpius Malfoy** était un grand blond, assez musclé puisqu'il était gardien de l'équipe de quidditch mais aussi capitaine. Réputé pour ses nombreuses conquêtes, il était très populaire auprès des filles même s'il avait fait beaucoup de cœurs brisés. Aucune fille ne semblait assez bien pour lui. Il travaillait peu mais arrivait à se maintenir ses notes à un niveau acceptable.

**Rose Weasley **était une jeune Gryffondor brillante aux cheveux châtains ondulés et aux yeux marrons chocolats brillants d'intelligence.

Le cadre de l'histoire :

C'est la dernière année à Poudlard pour Albus, Rose et Scorpius. Albus et Scorpius ont été nommés préfets en chef de Serpentard et Scorpius se demande encore pourquoi il a été choisi mais est bien content d'avoir une superbe chambre même s'il doit la partager avec Albus. Scorpius et Albus ont jusque là toujours pris soin de s'éviter du fait de l'histoire de leurs parents. Leur rapprochement va faire des naitre des sentiments jusque là inconnus et bouleverser leur vie toute tracée.

Informations :

Si vous n'aimez pas les amours homosexuels passez votre chemin mais si vous aimez mon histoire laissez moi une petite review SVP.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : Rencontre**

Après le traditionnel repas de bienvenu, Rose et Albus se quittèrent et chacun rejoignit sa maison respective. Albus était pressé de voir à quoi ressemblait sa chambre de préfet en chef et ne s'attarda pas à discuter avec sa meilleure amie.

Il poussa la porte qui était entrouverte, Scorpius avait déjà investi les lieux. Le serpentard brun lança un faible bonjour avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de sa nouvelle chambre. Au-delà de la traditionnelle tapisserie verte, la chambre était spacieuse avec deux lits disposés aux extrémités de la pièce disposant de rideaux qui permettaient d'avoir une certaine intimité. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'extasia un peu plus en découvrant un carrelage argenté et une douche spacieuse. Après sa visite, il retourna dans la chambre et déposa ses affaires sur le lit qui n'était pas déjà occupé. Scorpius était en effet allongé sur l'autre lit, feuilletant un magasine.

Sentant sans doute le regard d'Albus sur lui, il se décrocha de sa lecture.

- Alors c'est toi mon nouveau colocataire ?

- Ben apparemment …

- Tu es du genre ptit intello toi, je me trompe ?

- Petit je ne pense pas, dit il en souriant mais je me débrouille plutôt bien en cours.

Scorpius sourit. Finalement cet Albus n'était peut être pas si coincé que ça.

- Je te préviens, je compte ramener des filles ici, alors si toi aussi tu veux … en profiter pas de problème.

Albus rougit un peu. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie alors il se voyait mal ramener une fille dans sa chambre. Il était bien allé quelques fois avec des filles au bal de l'école, il en avait même embrassé une mais rien ne s'était passé au fond de lui, il n'y avait jamais eu cette petite étincelle qu'il attendait. Dès fois il se disait qu'il était peut être un peu trop romantique et qu'il devait idéaliser l'amour.

- Ouais, d'accord.

Scorpius se mit à rigoler.

- Toi tu ne l'a jamais fait n'est-ce pas ?

Albus détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas très envie de parler de ça. Il savait que par rapport à beaucoup de garçons de son âge il était en retard mais il s'était toujours senti différent des autres. Il évitait d'y penser la plus part du temps et préférait se concentrer sur ses études. Il était tout le contraire de Scorpius, du moins en apparence.

Scorpius n'insista pas, voyant que cela le m'était mal à l'aise.

- En tout cas si tu as des questions sur le sujet, tu sais à qui t'adresser. _Le jeune blond adressa un clin d'œil à son camarade de chambre_. Bon, moi je vais me coucher si tu le permets.

- Oui moi aussi je suis un peu fatigué.

Le jeune Potter commença à se déshabiller, ne garda que son boxer et se glissa dans les draps. Avant d'éteindre sa lumière il remarqua que Scorpius était toujours habillé et son regard semblait se perdre dans le vide. Cela le surpris un peu et se dit que ce jeune homme sûr de lui devait avoir des soucis comme tout le monde. Cette idée le rassura un peu avant de s'endormir.


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : Une amitié inattendue**

Contre toute attente, Albus et Scorpius s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils se mettaient à la même table lors de certains cours. Rose avait été surprise par cet amitié entre les deux garçons et posaient beaucoup de questions si bien qu'Albus commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas des vus sur le beau blond tombeur de filles.

- Alors tu le trouves sympa ?

- Ouais ça va

- Mais vous trainez souvent ensemble non ?

Albus avala son jus de citrouille.

- Oui, mais seulement depuis deux semaines, depuis la rentrée, je ne peux pas dire que l'on se connaît vraiment bien.

- Il sort avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Bon Rose si tu veux que je te le présente dis le !

Rose s'empourpra légèrement.

- Non, non, il ne m'intéresse pas

- Tu es sûre ?

- Absolument

- Alors qui t'intéresse ?

Rose se figea. Ils étaient peut être très proches mais n'avaient jamais parlé de ce genre de choses entre eux.

- Oh .. Personne …

Albus regarda son amie, il savait qu'elle mentait à cet instant mais n'insista pas pour ne pas la rendre mal à l'aise. Le jeune brun leva la têt et vit son colocataire s'avancer vers lui.

- Hep Al ! Tu viens, j'ai besoin de toi …

Il tourna sa tête vers Rose avant de continuer.

- … En … Divination. Dit il en glissant son petit clin d'œil caractéristique.

Albus le suivit sans savoir à quoi il devait s'attendre.

- Ecoutes, il y a ses deux superbes jumelles de quatrième année …

- De QUATRIEME année ?

- Oh S'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là et qui sait, elle te plairont peut être !

Ses yeux bleus gris se plantèrent dans ceux d'Albus et ce dernier sentit qu'il ne pouvait lui résister. Il le suivit donc jusqu'au parc où de petites blondes gloussaient déjà.

- Les filles, je vous présente Al ! Je vous avais pas dit qu'il était presque aussi canon que moi ? Dit-il en adressant encore une fois un clin d'œil à Albus.

Le brun se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Lui … canon ?? Il tenta de sourire maladroitement aux deux blondes et une des deux lui empoigna le bras.

- Celui là, il est pour moi !

Albus se tourna vers Scorpius qui semblait contrarié tout à coup. Le grand brun se dit qu'il avait peut être pris sa préféré. En même temps il ne voyait pas de différences entre eux deux.

***

Après un petit tour dans le parc avec une sangsue accrochée à son bras, Scorpius et lui regagnèrent leur dortoir. Scorpius semblait contrarié, il s'était assis sur son lit et ne disait plus rien.

- Excuses-moi, ça n'a pas fonctionné comme tu le souhaitais.

- Oh … En fait si, la plus belle va m'accompagner au bal et peut être même les deux si tu n'en veux pas.

- Bof …

- T'es du genre difficile Potter …

Albus réprima une grimace, il n'aimait qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille.

- Ah moins que tu n'es déjà quelqu'un en tête ?

- …

- Une fille aux yeux chocolat ?

- Rose ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de trainer avec elle.

C'était étrange, dans cette remarque Albus avait cru entendre un reproche.

- Non c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Franchement comment tu veux que je te trouve quelqu'un, il n'y a personne qui a l'air d'être assez bien pour toi ! C'est quoi ton genre ?

Le grand brun se mit à chercher quel genre de fille avait pu l'attirer dans le passé et ne s'en remémora aucune. En fait, il n'avait jamais été attiré par une fille, il s'était toujours pensé frigide ou un truc dans le genre.

- Heu … Je sais pas trop … Les blondes aux yeux bleus.

Il avait dit ça sans trop y croire, juste pour dire quelque chose. Scorpius avait l'air pensif encore une fois, ses yeux fixant devant lui quelque chose d'invisible.

- Mais de toute façon je pense que j'irais au bal d'Halloween avec Rose, on y est toujours allé ensemble, sauf l'année où elle est sorti avec ce benêt de serdaigle.

- Ok, je ne te cherche personne alors ?

- Laisse tomber, je crois que je suis pas fait pour ça.

- Pour ça quoi ?

- Sortir … les filles ... Je trouve ça … sans intérêt.

Le blond lui rendit un regard surpris.

Tu n'as pas es hormones qui travaillent la dessous ?

- Moins que toi en tout cas vu toute les filles que tu ramènes ! Dit-il en souriant

- … Tu as bien de la chance …

Ce fut à Albus d'être surpris cette fois çi.


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le bal des secrets dévoilés**

Des citrouilles étaient réparties dans toute la salle et une lueur sortait de leur bouche pour leur donner un air effrayant. Cependant à son âge, Albus n'avait plus peur des fantômes qu'il côtoyait tous les jours à Poudlard. Rose trépignait d'impatience, elle adorait danser et il était plutôt un bon danseur.

- On y va ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel mais pris la main de son amie et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Déjà quelques couples s'y trouvaient dont un plutôt remarqué, celui de Scorpius et des deux jumelles.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que deux cavalières se soit très réglementaire._ Dit-il en passant à côté de son ami._

- Encore un jaloux. _Répondit le blond avec un grand sourire_.

Rose semblait ne pas voir d'un très bon œil cet étrange trio.

- Il faut qu'il dompte ses pulsions, celui-là ! Elles ne sont qu'en quatrième année ! Il est allé avec tellement de filles qu'il va finir par se rabattre sur les profs !

Albus éclata de rire en pesant à Scorpius draguant le professeur de divination. Les deux meilleurs amis décidèrent de se promener dehors après quelques danse pour se rafraichir. La nuit était tombé et ils se tenaient la main pour ne pas se perdre de vue. Après un petit moment, leurs yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre ce qui facilita leur promenade.

- Al ? …

- Oui ?

- On s'entend bien tous les deux ?

- Ben oui.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y

- … Tu me trouves comment ?

- Heu … Tu es une jolie fille, intelligente et pleine d'esprit.

- Pourquoi on est jamais sorti ensemble ?

Un silence gêné s'installa. Le brun ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne sais pas … Peut être parce qu'on a des liens de sang ?

Rose se tourna vers lui et le regarda fixement.

- Comme ça dans la pénombre, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton grand frère tu sais ?

- Ouais sauf qu'il est beaucoup plus musclé que moi !

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui et il se figea. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Elle s'approcha encore et colla ses lèvres contre celle d'Albus qui resta aussi raide que si on lui avait lancé un sort de pétrification. Elle se recula ensuite, la déception se lisait sur son visage.

- Désolé …

- Pourquoi tu …

- Je voulais essayer … Pour être sûre …

- Etre sûre de quoi ?

- Que c'était bizarre de faire ça entre …

- COUSINS ! C'est bien que tu te le rappelle.

Il était toujours figé sur place et ses yeux ressemblaient à de grandes soucoupes volantes vertes. Rose se mit alors à rire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! C'est juste que je me sens seule parfois … Et tu lui ressemble tellement parfois.

- Hein ?

Même si Al ne pouvait le remarquer dans la pénombre, Rose venait de rougir.

- Je ressemble à mon père, c'est de lui que tu veux parler ?

- Non … Pas ton père ! Ca ne va pas la tête !

- Mais de qui ?

- … James …

- Tu veux dire que tu es … de mon frère ???

- …

- Et tu ne me l'a jamais dit !!!

- Tu crois que c'est facile. Je sais bien que c'est ridicule, il est de la famille mais …

- Alors ça c'est un sacré révélation !

Ils se turent un instant. Ils avaient toujours très proches depuis leur naissance mais ils restaient un garçon et une fille.

- Et toi tu n'as rien à me révéler ?

- Non.

- Personne ne t'intéresse ?

- Non aucune fille ne me plait.

- … Et à part les filles ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben …

- Tu penses que je suis … ?

Albus se mit à rire nerveusement. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il était attiré par les hommes ? Il n'était pas … Non ce n'était pas possible…

- Ecoutes Al, tu n'y as peut être jamais pensé, tu sais je connais un gars de Gryff …

- Rose !

- C'est beaucoup plus courant que tu ne le crois !

- Rose ! Arrête s'il te plait. Je pense que je le saurais si j'étais attiré par les hommes !

- Ben justement, lui il sortait avec une fille, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il rêvait de son voisin la nuit.

- Laisse tomber, je suis un gars peut être un peu bizarre mais pas si anormal que ça !

- Mais ça n'a rien d'anormal d'être homosexuel !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ne sois pas aussi coincé !

Albus tourna le dos à son ami et se redirigea vers le château, il n'avait pas envie de prolonger cette discussion plus longtemps. Quand il rentra, il croisa le regard de Scorpius et il sentit une chaleur l'envahir tout à coup. Sous le choc, il tourna les yeux et alla s'asseoir à la table. Tout ça n'arrivait qu'à cause de ce que lui avait dit Rose, il en était persuadé. Cette dernière s'assit auprès de lui.

- Je suis désolé Al, je ne voulais pas …

- N'en parlons plus c'est tout !

Le brun tourna la tête pour essayer de penser à autre chose mais malgré lui son regard se posa sur un grand blond qui embrassait une de ses cavalières et il sentit son estomac se nouer.

* * *

_J'étais en Grèce pendant une semaine alors je n'ai pas pu poster désolé. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait ^^. Avant d'écrire cette histoire je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que les enfants d'Harry et les enfants de Ron seraient cousins…_

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : Et si c'était vrai …**

Cette nuit là, Albus eu du mal à s'endormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait deux yeux bleus acier le regarder et sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il essayait de se persuader en vain que ses rêves n'étaient dus qu'aux insinuations de Rose mais au fond de lui il avait peur, peur que cela ne soit autre chose et que son amie est en fait raison.

Quand il se réveilla d'un énième court sommeil, il vit que son camarade de chambre avait du avoir trop chaud cette nuit et son torse musclé à la peau nacré dépassait des couvertures. Le jeune homme brun sentit des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son front. Une chaleur venait de l'envahir soudainement et malgré l'heure matinale il décida de se lever pour prendre une douche froide.

L'eau froide coulait le long de son corps et il se sentit apaisé. Il se sécha et enfila son boxer avant de revenir dans la chambre. Scorpius était alors réveillé, il s'était relevé et regardait Albus avec un regard interrogateur.

- Ça te prend souvent de prendre une douche à cinq heure du mat ?

Albus allait répondre quand ses yeux descendirent sur les pectoraux de son ami et cette chaleur recommença à l'envelopper. Il détourna soudainement le regard et se précipita près de son lit pour enfiler un pantalon. Il eu peur que quelque chose ne se déclenche au niveau de son caleçon.

Scopius inquiet sorti de son lit pour rejoindre son colocataire.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir

- Hein ? Non non rien …

- Je t'ai vu revenir du parc avec Rose, vous avez ??

Le brun rit nerveusement.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Scorpius se creusa la tête un instant mais ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu bouleverser autant son nouvel ami.

- Allez racontes !!

Il s'était assis à côté d'Albus et le fixait, espérant lui faire avouer son secret. Dans la tête de son ami, en revanche, tout se mélangeait. La présence du blond à ses côtés était devenue insupportable tout à coup, il avait peur de ce qu'il voulait, notamment quand dans son esprit il se vit prendre la tête de Scorpius dans ses mains et l'embrasser fougueusement. Il chassa de sa tête au plus vite ses images et essaya de se remémorer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour faire cesser ses visions.

- Rose m'a avoué un secret, je ne peux pas le répéter.

- Ah …

Son ami semblait déçu qu'il ne se livre pas, il se releva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Albus soupira, c'était devenu évident que son ami lui faisait plus d'effet qu'aucunes filles ne lui avait jamais fait. Lui qui se désespérait de ne jamais ressentir de sentiments espérait maintenant qu'ils disparaissent. Il avait besoin de se confier et il ne voyait qu'une personne pour cela mais il avait aussi peur qu'elle se moque de lui après hier soir.

Il rejoignit Rose très tôt pour le petit déjeuner en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de lui parler de toute urgence. Inquiète Rose regardait son meilleure amie engouffrer son petit déjeuner.

- Al, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se figea. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire et il se contentait pour l'instant de fourrer dans sa bouche tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retarder ce moment.

- Je … Dit-il entre deux bouchées.

- Oui ??

- Je crois que …

- Oui ???

- J'ai peur que tu …

- Quoi ?

Il sentait tout son courage le quitter et il se demandait si c'était toujours une bonne idée de lui en parler. Si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'une passade et … Sa tête tourna et il aperçu Scopius qui rentrait dans la salle, son cœur s'accéléra et il soupira.

- T'as ptet raison. Lâcha t-il avec une toute petite voix.

- Quoi ? Raison sur quoi ? J'ai rien dit !

Rose continuait de regarder son ami, attendant une explication plus claire mais ce dernier ne lui renvoya qu'un regard embarassé.

- De … Oh … Hier ?

- Hum …

Il hocha la tête mollement.

- Pourtant hier tu disais que …

- Je sais …

- Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait prendre conscience que ... ?

Malgré lui, sa tête se tourna vers son camarade Serpentard. Rose suivit son regard.

- Lui ? Mon pauvre t'es mal tombé !

- Si tu crois que j'ai choisi …

Rose éclata de rire.

- Je veux dire tu ne pouvais pas tomber sur plus hétéro que Scorpius Malfoy.

- Alors tu crois que je suis vraiment ?

- Ben c'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais est-ce que tu te sens bizarre en sa présence ?

- Yep

- Une étrange chaleur t'envahie l'abdomen ?

- Hum … Mouais

- Ton cœur s'accélère quand il s'approche de toi ?

- Rose …

- Hum Oui ?

Le regard de la jeune fille semblait perdu dans le vide.

- Tu penses à mon frère là non ?

Ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

- Al !

- Bon si les réponses sont positives ça veut dire que je suis …

- Ben homo j'en sais rien mais amoureux ça j'en suis sûre !!

* * *

**Mezzanotte Nera :** Merci pour tes reviews ça me permet de m'améliorer. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas deux préfets en chef par maison et aussi qu'ils ne partagent pas une chambre (sachant que ce peut être un garçon et une fille) mais bon c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire ^^.

Par contre les tirets disparaissent quand je télécharge mon document word.

**Electrastar :** Et oui Albus ne connait aucun homo dans son entourage alors il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait l'être, il se pensait juste frigide ^^

Sinon désolé pour les fautes, j'essaye de relire pour les éliminer car je sais que j'en fais souvent.

Sinon je me suis amusée à faire une petite vidéo de présentation sur :

Il suffit de taper Scorpius et Albus dans le moteur de recherche de dailymotion et vous devriez la trouver

(/relevance/search/albus+scorpius/video/x9rqm1_pour-lamour-dun-garcon_webcam)


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5 : Ah l'amour !**

Alors c'était ça être amoureux. Après une première phase de rejet de lui-même, il se sentit aujourd'hui soulagé. Soulagé de ne plus avoir à se demander ce qui clochait chez lui. D'accord il était sans doute attiré par les garçons (enfin surtout un) mais il réussi à se convaincre qu'il y avait pire, comme être un psychopathe par exemple. Il sourit tout seul à cette comparaison.

- Salut Al ! Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

Un grand blond venait de s'approcher de lui et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il eu envie de répondre « toi » mais il se contenta de lui rendre un grand sourire. Plus il acceptait qui il était et plus il prenait confiance en lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Scorpius ne s'intéresse un jour à lui mais son amitié comptait plus que tout, il avait besoin de sa présence.

Des semaines passèrent ainsi sans encombre. Albus faisait attention de prendre ses distance avec Scorpius quand il sentait son envie de l'embrasser un peu trop forte. Cette dernière année semblait se passer sans problèmes, jusqu'à ce jour là.

* * *

Ce jour là, les deux jeunes hommes avaient travaillé ensemble longtemps leurs cours et quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et ne pensaient qu'à se couler sous les couvertures. Avant de se coucher, Albus décida de prendre une petite douche. Quand il sortit, son ami était également dans la salle de bain et s'appuyait sur le lavabo.

- Ca va S'pius ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers Albus, sourit faiblement et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Al s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule. De son autre main il voulu attraper sa brosse à dent et frôla son ami un peu trop près ce qui lui procura quelques frissons agréables. Leurs visages furent très proches pendant un instant et il ne suffit que d'un léger mouvement à Albus pour venir écraser ses lèvres contre celle de son camarade de chambre.

Scorpius se recula, une expression de panique se lisait sur son visage et ses yeux perdus semblait se perdre dans le vide. Albus réfléchit à une manière d'expliquer son action autrement que par le fait qu'il en avait eu envie.

- Je … Je suis désolé ! Je … J'ai pas fait exprès.

Al se mit ensuite à se brosser les dents énergiquement en évitant de regarder son ami. Il savait bien qu'un jour Scorpius comprendrait mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ferait ce genre de bêtises.

- Hum… J'vais me coucher.

Après avoir entendu la porte de la salle de bain se refermer, Albus soupira de soulagement. Il attendait une réaction plus violente de la part de son camarade qui semblait avoir plutôt bien pris cet « accident ». Il reposa sa brosse à dent et resta un moment à se fixer dans le miroir. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour se remémorer ses quelques secondes où les lèvres de Scorpius étaient sur les siennes et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de cacher son attirance, il avait toujours peur de faire un faux pas comme ce qui venait de se passer. Pour cette fois-ci il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Il resta ainsi longtemps à se regarder dans la glace et à se demander quelle attitude adopter puis il opta pour essayer de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Quand Albus sortit de la salle de bain, Scorpius s'était couché et les couvertures le recouvrait totalement. Le brun rejoignit alors son lit et se glissa sous la couverture en sachant qu'il allait avoir du mal à trouver le repos.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla il était tout seul dans la chambre. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit prendre un petit déjeuner. Dans la salle, il ne vit pas son ami et mangea seul quelques tartines de pain. Alors qu'il allait partir il croisa Rose.

- B'jour Al ! T'es matinal ce matin !

- Hum…

- T'as déjà mangé ?

- Hum …

- Ca va …

- Hum hum …

Rose regarda son ami et le pris par le bras.

- Ok, toi et moi on va discuter !

Albus la suivit sans broncher dans un endroit plus tranquille de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je … *soupir* Je suis stupide …

- Mais non ! C'est à cause de Scorpius que tu dis ça ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Il sait que tu …

Cette fois çi il secoua la tête dans l'autre sens.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Il haussa ses épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu une dispute.

- Bon, Al, j'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, parles !

- Ben … Il … On … Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais …

- Mais ?

- On s'est embrassé …

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Rose.

- Scorpius ! J'y crois pas ! Il serait …

- Non, non, c'est de ma faute.

- Oh … En fait tu lui as sauté dessus c'est ça ? Dit-elle en souriant

- Ben … On était tout les deux crevés et c'était un accident ! En plus ça n'a duré que deux secondes !

Rose resta pensive.

- Et comment il a réagi ?

- En fait il a pas vraiment réagi, j'ai dit que ce n'était pas intentionnel et il a l'air d'y croire.

- Que comptes tu faire maintenant ?

- J'espère que notre amitié pourra continuer comme avant c'est tout.

- Al … Un jour son amitié ne te suffira plus et tu souffriras. Peut être que ce n'est pas plus mal si …

- Non ! Albus sentit ses yeux s'embrumer, son cœur se resserrer. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de ne plus voir Scorpius, de ne plus s'asseoir à ses côtés, de ne plus discuter avec lui.

- C'est toi qui vois mais je t'aurais prévenu.

------------------------------------------------------------------

o0ELICIA0o

------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

**Electrasar :** Oui le beau blond ne fait pas que tourner la tête des filles !!!

**Violine : **Moi aussi j'adore ce couple je sais pas pourquoi ^^, je pense que c'est parce que l'on peut encore tout imaginé sur eux. Pour Rose et James, je ne sais pas vraiment moi non plus ce qui va leur arriver mais comme j'aime les histoires de couple un peu compliquées... Après concernant l'homosexualité de Scorpius et bien ... Tu verras bien ^^.

Ne ratez pas le prochain épisode : _**On ne choisit pas d'aimer, on aime un point c'est tout**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6 :  
On ne choisit pas d'aimer, on aime un point c'est tout**

**.**

Albus arriva en cours de potion en cherchant des yeux des cheveux blonds à la pâleur si particulière. Il le trouva déjà installé à côté d'une fille qui le dévorait des yeux. Tout en s'installant deux rangées derrière lui, il soupira bruyamment. Scorpius lui jeta un regard furtif puis se retourna vers sa voisine brune. Pour Al, cette heure de cours se déroula si lentement qu'il se demanda si un sort de lenteur ne lui avait pas été infligé.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, Albus soupira cette fois-ci de soulagement. Il voulait absolument parler à Scorpius pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours amis. Malheureusement quand il sortit de la salle, son ami embrassait à pleine bouche la jeune fille brune assise à ses côtés en cours. Al sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision, il accéléra le pas pour se rendre au cours suivant et stopper la douleur qui lui lacérait la poitrine. Il n'allait pas pouvoir parler à Scorpius ce matin, ce dernier enchainait avec son entrainement de Quidditch alors qu'Albus se rendait en cours de divination. Alors qu'Al disparaissait au bout du couloir, un petit sourire de victoire se dessina sur les lèvres du serpentard blond.

***

Quand le repas du midi arriva, Albus pressa le pas pour atteindre la grande salle. Scorpius n'était pas encore arrivé, il décida donc de s'installer aux côtés de Rose, en plein discussion avec une amie Gryffondor.

- Salut Al !

- Salut.

- Tu ne manges pas avec Scorpius à ce que je vois.

- Non.

Au son de ce prénom, la gorge d'Albus se serra, il réussi à avaler quelques biscuits puis se releva.

- J'ai pas très faim, en fait je vais me reposer avant de reprendre les cours

- Tu n'as rien avalé !

- A plus Rose !

Il se rendait à sa chambre, prévoyant de s'y détendre quand il vit la nouvelle petite amie brune de Scorpius sortir de la chambre en pleurs, le corsage légèrement déboutonné. Albus poussa la porte et vit le blond allongé sur son lit. La colère venait de s'emparer d'Albus sans prévenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Scorpius sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette fille ?

- Quoi ? Oh… Je viens de la larguer.

- Après lui avoir déboutonné son chemisier ?

- Oh on se calme, elle l'a déboutonné elle-même, elle voulait me sauter dessus, une vraie nymphomane celle là !

- Et tu l'as amené dans notre chambre pour discuter peut être ?

- C'est bon Al, lâches moi tu veux ?

Les yeux verts d'Albus commencèrent à lui faire mal, des larmes cherchaient à sortir. Il préféra sortir pour se calmer et oublier ce sentiment de jalousie qui s'insinuait doucement en lui.

***

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Albus guetta son ami blond mais sa place resta désespérément vide. Après le diner, quand Al regagna sa chambre, il vit que son ami n'était pas non plus dans son lit. Albus s'effondra de fatigue sur le lit de Scorpius. Il repensa à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Scorpius embrasser cette fille. Il devenait de plus en plus certain qu'il n'était pas seulement attiré par son ami mais qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Alors que le marchand de sommeil commençait à l'emporter, un bruit venant de la salle de bain le fit se redresser.

Le jeune brun se précipita dans la salle de bain et y vit un Scorpius recroquevillé sur lui-même à côté de la cuvette des toilettes. Il s'approcha de lui et sentit une odeur pestilentielle l'envahir. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que les toilettes étaient remplies de vomi. Il tira la chasse d'eau et se rapprocha un peu plus de son camarade.

- Pourquoi t'as séché les cours tout l'aprem ?

Le blond releva la tête pour regarder qui lui adressait la parole.

- Al ! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Mon ami ! Son haleine confirmant les soupçons d'Albus.

- S'pius ça va ?

Scorpius était plus blanc que d'habitude et ses cheveux blonds platine lui tombaient dans les yeux. Malgré ce barrage de cheveux, Albus remarqua les yeux rouges de son ami. Le brun attrapa la bouteille pratiquement vide que tenait encore Scorpius.

- He ! Tu en veux ?

- … Non merci, je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher.

Le blond lui sourit et tendit sa main à Albus qui l'attrapa et essaya de le soulever. Alors qu'il avait réussi à faire quelques pas à Scorpius, ce dernier éclata en sanglot.

- Je n'y arriverais pas avec toi !

- Heu je crois surtout que tu n'arriveras pas à atteindre ton lit sans moi !

Le blond s'écroula de fatigue contre le carrelage de la salle de bain. Albus le tenait toujours dans les bras et sa main vint malgré lui caresser des cheveux blonds. Scorpius sembla ronronner à ses caresses et coula sa tête sur le torse d'Albus. Le cœur du brun ne cessait de bondir.

- Al ?

- Oui Spius ?

- Je t'aime

Puis il s'écroula définitivement sur Albus qui le pris dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit.

- Moi aussi Spius. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette déclaration mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle lui était vraiment destinée. Cette nuit là il fit pourtant de merveilleux rêves.

***

Le lendemain, Albus fut réveillé par des jurons venant de la salle de bain. Son camarade était déjà levé et devait regretter de s'être pris une cuite la veille. Le brun s'étira, un sourire sur ses lèvres, et enfila son pantalon avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Alors S'pius tu as mal à la tête je pari ?

Le blond se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Mouais …

- Ca te prend souvent de boire tout seul ?

- Je … Al … J'suis vraiment pas bien tu peux m'amener à l'infirmerie.

- Je vois, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !

Les yeux bleus acier de Scorpius s'agrandirent.

- Te fiches pas de moi Al !

Albus se dit que son ami ne devait pas du tout se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit hier. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, d'un côté il était soulagé qu'ils soient toujours amis et de l'autre côté il aurait aimé que sa déclaration soit vrai.

- Je t'accompagne, appui toi sur moi si tu tangues.

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage du blond et il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Albus. Après quelques problèmes dans les escaliers, le jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraude passa son bras dans le dos de Scorpius pour le soutenir un peu plus.

Les deux amis traversèrent ainsi le château jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Albus récupéra un mot de l'infirmière pour le distribuer aux professeurs. Dès qu'il eu un peu de temps libre, il rendit visite à son ami dont le mal de crâne semblait avoir diminué. Le brun se réjouissait de voir que cet événement les avait finalement rapprochés. Scorpius interdisait à ses autres amis de l'équipe de Quidditch de lui rendre visite car il ne faisait que le sermonner pour avoir rater un entrainement.

Quand il se rendit à l'infirmerie, en fin d'après-midi, l'infirmière lui demanda d'être silencieux car Scorpius avait enfin réussi à s'endormir. Albus s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur la chaise en face du lit de son ami. De cette façon, il pouvait rester à contempler ce visage qu'il aimait tant, ses lèvres fines qu'il désirait tant. Sa main se posa sur son front pour rabattre quelques mèches. Il caressesa ensuite le poignet puis le dos de la main de son ami et eu envie de gilsser ses doigts dans la main de Scorpius.

Brusquement son poignet se trouva agrippé par la main de son ami blond.

- Al ?

Al se redressa, surpris. Les yeux de son ami le fixaient et il se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- Je … Je venais voir comment tu allais.

Scorpius continuait à le regarder fixement, comme s'il essayait de voir s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Al ! Je crois qu'il est tant que tu avoue ce que tu ressens pour moi !

Le visage d'Albus se décomposa.

- Hein !??

.

.

.

------------------------

o0Elicia0o

-----------------------

Merci aux lecteurs de cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimez et ce que vous avez moins aimez.

**Violine :** J'espère que tu as autant aimé le titre que le chapitre. Bien sûr que Albus a une chance sinon ce serait pas drôle, ce serait plutôt triste pour lui et  
je te rassure cette histoire n'est pas un drama.

**Rosie74 :** Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire plaise, j'avais envie d'une histoire Al x Spius un peu plus douce (et un peu moins vicieuse XD) que  
dans les histoires que j'ai lu pour montrer que les histoires d'amour entre hommes peuvent être "mignonnes" aussi ^^.

Comme vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier de connaitre le titre du chapitre suivant, je vous le donne également car j'essaye d'écrire un chapitre d'avance avant de  
publier, même si je le retravaille ça me permet de savoir un peu plus où je vais. Donc le prochain chapitre se nomme : **Embrasses-moi si tu peux !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7 : Embrasses-moi si tu peux !**

**.**

**.  
**

Albus était complètement paniqué. Scorpius venait de lui demander d'avouer ses sentiments. Se pouvait-il qu'il se souvienne de ce qui lui avait dit hier soir ou l'avait-il déjà compris lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé dans la salle de bain ? Enfin, peu importait à cet instant sinon de trouver quelque chose à répondre.

- Ah ah …

« Bien ça c'est une réponse convaincante » pensa Albus. Puis il se remémora la déclaration que son camarade de chambre lui avait faite.

- Ah … Tu peux parler, toi avec tes « je t'aime ».

Ce fut au tour de Scorpius d'afficher un air surpris.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ce que tu m'as dit hier soir dans la salle de bain !

Albus cru alors détecter une légère rougeur au niveau des joues de son ami qui semblait essayer de se souvenir de sa soirée. Al se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour s'éclipser.

- Oula ! Mais il est déjà cette heure là ! J'y vais, à plus tard !

Il pressa le pas pour sortir de l'infirmerie et rejoindre la grande salle. Il attrapa quelques trucs à manger et rejoignit sa chambre. Son esprit ne semblant pas vouloir se calmer, il entreprit de travailler ses devoirs pour se changer les idées.

***

Albus était assis sur son lit, plongé dans une dissertation quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Son cœur se serra.

- T'es pas en train de manger ?

- Déjà fait, j'avais des devoirs en retard.

- Toi ? Ca m'étonnerait !

- Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu ne le penses.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Scorpius s'installa à côté d'Albus sur le lit.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie, je ne voulais pas t'énerver

- J'suis pas énervé !

- Je te connais comme même un peu Al !

- Hum …

- Mais avoue que cette histoire de déclaration d'amour c'est n'importe quoi !

Albus sourit et mit de côté son début de dissertation.

- Tu aimerais bien !

Scorpius le regarda, essayant de deviner s'il était sérieux.

- Franchement, tu me vois moi dire « Je t'aime » ?

- Ben oui, tu viens de le refaire à l'instant !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dire que cette déclaration t'était adressée ?

- Ben parce que tu me l'as dit « Al je t'aime ».

Scorpius éclata de rire.

- « Al je t'aime ! » Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve ?

- Ah ah très drôle.

- Ecoutes ce n'est pas grave, je sais que je suis irrésistible !

- Si c'était un rêve je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y aurait eu du vomi.

- Alors pour toi je suis amoureux de toi ?

- Non … Enfin j'en sais rien peut être, je te dis juste ce que j'ai entendu.

Le serpentard blond sourit tendrement à Albus. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Al sentit son ventre se nouer.

- Peut être que je suis amoureux de toi sans le savoir.

- P'être

- Mais c'est vrai que tu as de très jolis yeux verts.

Scorpius se rapprocha de son ami, un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Oh oui Al, je ne peux plus me retenir tu es trop sexy !

Il se jeta sur Albus et se mit à le chatouiller. Le brun répondit de plus belle à l'attaque et ils restèrent un moment à jouer comme deux gamins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient essoufflés. Ils s'assirent alors au bord du lit, reprenant leur respiration.

- T'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets S'pius !

- Merci pour ce compliment.

Scorpius se rapprocha de son camarade de chambre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il laissa trainer ses doigts dans la nuque d'Albus qui sentit des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. La main de Spius descendit ensuite au niveau de l'épaule, puis du bras et se posa sur celle de son ami. Ses yeux bleus-gris étaient à moitié clos et il vint enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Albus. Le brun n'osait plus bouger. Il sentit alors Scorpius se redresser et l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le blond ne lui répondit pas et déposa un autre baiser sur la commissure droite de ses lèvres puis recommença du côté gauche. Malgré lui, Albus ferma les yeux, attendant la prochaine étape mais Scorpius se contenta de le regarder amusé.

- Tu es trop mignon Al tu sais ?

Albus se sentit rougir mais au fond de lui il était furieux que l'on joue avec ses sentiments. Il se leva mais une main lui agrippa le poignet pour le retenir.

- Je suis désolé, ne m'en veut pas s'il te plaît.

En colère, le brun aurait voulu l'envoyer balader mais quand il vit ses magnifiques yeux bleus avec un air triste si sincère, sa colère s'apaisa un peu.

- Tu ne refais jamais ça ok ?

Scorpius tira un peu plus sur le poignet d'Albus pour le faire se rapprocher.

- Et ça ?

Les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur celles d'Al. Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il embrassa à son tour Scorpius timidement et une fièvre commença à l'emporter. Une chaleur intense provenant de son cœur se rependait petit à petit dans tout son corps alors que leurs lèvres se caressaient tendrement. Sentant ses jambes trembler, Albus appuya ses genoux sur le lit, se rapprochant encore plus du corps de Scorpius. Sa main vint caresser la nuque du blond et leur baiser devint un peu plus passionné. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin.

Après cet échange intense de salive, ils durent une fois de plus reprendre un peu leur respiration. Albus baissait les yeux, comme s'il avait un peu honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Son ami dû prendre son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Alors Al ? Et ça tu ne veux plus que je le refasse ?

.

-----------------------

o0 Elicia 0o

----------------------

**Violine :** Oui j'aime le fait que l'alcool fait dire des choses aux gens qu'il ne voudrait pas dire ^^.

J'ai un peu du mal à m'en sortir avec le chapitre suivant, je l'ai plusieurs fois réécrit alors je n'ai pas de titre fixe...

Petite question à tous ceux qui voudront bien me répondre : comment aimez-vous qu'une histoire se termine ?


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?  
**

.

.**  
**

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Albus eu peur que son baiser échangé avec Scorpius n'ait été qu'un rêve de plus. Cependant, lorsque son ami apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, leur regard échangé ajouté à un petit sourire complice lui fit comprendre que son rêve était bien devenu réel.

Assis à ses côtés pendant le premier cours de la journée, Albus se retournait sur sa chaise, il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Depuis son réveil il n'avait cessé de se demander s'il pouvait embrasser son camarade, si un de ses gestes ne serait pas mal interprété par les autres.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou depuis tout à l'heure tu ne peux pas arrêter de gigoter !

- Excuses moi.

Le brun baissait les yeux, un peu honteux de son attitude. Il sentit une main lui agripper les doigts sous la table. Al releva les yeux surpris. Scorpius était tourné vers le prof, en apparence il semblait absorbé par son discours mais sa main racontait une tout autre histoire. Cette courte étreinte de mains permit à Albus de se relaxer.

Dans le couloir, en se rendant à un autre cours leurs mains se frôlèrent et Scorpius se raidit légèrement.

- Al ?

Le brun se retourna un peu étonné.

- Oui ?

- Salut Al ! C'est qui lui ? Ton copain ?

Albus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa petite sœur Lily se tenait à côté de lui. Sa phrase complètement innocente lui avait perdre ses moyens.

- Ah … Non .. enfin si c'est …

Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Scorpius.

- Un ami.

- Toujours aussi bizarre fréro ! Bon bonne journée, je dois y aller !

Sa petite sœur aux cheveux roux disparue à l'angle du couloir comme tous les autres élèves.

- Un ami ?

Scorpius plaqua Albus contre le mur.

- C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Un ami ?

- Hein ? Heu …

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Non, non …

Scorpius passa sa main sous le pull d'Albus et ce dernier sentit ses jambes trembler.

- Je suis quoi pour toi alors ?

- Mon ... Petit ami ?

Le blond se recula et se mit à rire.

- Al tu sais que tu es trop mignon. Si je ne me retenais pas je …

- Tu ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

- Mais je crois que je peux me retenir jusqu'à ce soir …

- Ce soir ?

- Quand nous seront seuls …

***

Plus tard dans la journée, quand Albus croisa Rose il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qui ne la remarqua même pas.

- AL !!

- Hein ?

- Tu pourrais me dire bonjours comme même !

- Bonjour …

- Ca va ?

Il se livra alors à sa meilleure amie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse.

- Quelle histoire !

- Alors tu crois qu'il veut qu'on …

Le visage d'Albus était désormais aussi rouge qu'il pouvait l'être.

- Je crois que c'est évident Al !

- Mais… Mais…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas comment …

- Je crois que tu auras quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour t'enseigner.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Albus resta très tendu à l'idée que les choses puissent aller plus loin avec Scorpius. Après tout, il venait tout juste de s'embrasser et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir passer à l'étape supérieure.

Quand le soir il rentra dans la chambre, après avoir trainé jusqu'à la dernière minute à la bibliothèque, il trouva Scorpius seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Il fila vers son lit comme un robot.

- Enfin te voila !

- Oui j'ai eu du mal à finir ma dissertation.

Le blond s'était levé pour rejoindre Albus qui se débarrassait de sa robe de sorcier. Al sursauta quand en se retournant il vit son ami aussi près. Scorpius le fit tomber sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser passionnément tout en faufilant ses doigts sous les vêtements de son camarade. Le brun avait beau apprécier ses baisers et ses caresses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Sa peur n'était pas vraiment liée au fait de se rapprocher physiquement de Scorpius mais plus au fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer après. Etait-il juste une passade pour lui, un jouet qu'il jetterait dès qu'ils auront fait l'amour ?

Toutes ses interrogations et ses doutes firent qu'il repoussa à contre cœur son ami.

- Je ne peux pas, désolé.

Scorpius se braqua.

- Je croyais que je t'attirais ...

- Bien sûr que tu ... Mais et toi ?

- Tu crois que je me serais jeté sur toi que pour te faire plaisir ?

- Je veux dire tu veux quoi de moi ?

- Ben .. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?!

- Qu'est ce que je vais devenir une fois que ...

Malgré lui, Albus sentit l'émotion le gagner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

A la vue de l'état de son ami, Scorpius se rapprocha et le pris dans les bras.

- Al t'es pire qu'une meuf !

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Toute la tension accumulée de la journée et la fatigue faisait qu'Albus était à fleur de peau. Son camarade blond le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

- C'est pas ce genre de réaction que j'esperais t'inspirer avec mes caresses !

Les sanglots se calmèrent et Scorpius sourit, il avait réussi à faire sourire son ami.

- Tu sais Al je suis pas aussi cérébral que toi, je me pose pas autant de question. Je peux rien te promettre. Je sais juste que tu me fais de l'effet et que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Où ça va nous mener j'en sais rien.

Albus se releva et esquissa un sourire. Scorpius lui caressa la joue et colla son visage contre celui encore un peu humide de son ami. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et s'unirent une fois de plus.

Cette nuit là, ils dormirent côte à côte, enlacés.

.

.

------------------------

o0ELICIA0o

------------------------

Voili voila, un chapitre de plus sur les amours d'Albus et Scorpius. Ils sont trognons XD vous trouvez pas ? Si vous aimez bien les histoires d'amour gay, en ce moment dans la série "le rêve de diana" il y a un très joli couple : Deniz et Roman.

**Rosie74 **: Merci ^^. Désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire alors je préfère faire plusieurs petits chapitres.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "**Un coming-out pour Noël ?**"


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :  
****Un coming-out pour Noël ?**

.

.

Au petit matin, la lumière se faufilla un chemin à travers les rideaux et réveilla Scorpius. Il s'étira doucement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme brun qui dormait à ses côtés. De sa main gauche il caressa distraitement l'épaule d'Albus. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, lui aussi avait peur. Avec les filles tout était tellement plus simple, il ne se sentait pas vulnérable comme avec Albus. Quand il était avec une fille, c'est lui qui avait le pouvoir, il prenait et jetait comme bon lui semblait sans jamais éprouver de regrets. Mais il sentait déjà qu'avec son camarade de chambre il ne serait pas le même car les barrières qu'ils avaient construites autour de lui tombaient une à une.

Albus ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard perçant de Scorpius qui semblait le fixer depuis un moment.

- Bonjour

En guise de réponse, le blond s'approcha et embrassa tendrement son ami. Albus posa sa main sur la nuque de son amoureux et l'attira à lui pour lui rendre son baiser. Un long baiser pationné s'en suivit où leurs langues s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Scorpius commença ensuite à l'embrasser dans le cou et descendit doucement le lond de son torse, puis, après un baiser sur le nombril il se leva et laissa Albus sur sa faim.

Le brun grimaça et Scorpius pu le remarquer en se retournant discrètement avant de filer aux toilettes. Quand Albus voulu s'habiller, quelque chose au niveau de son entre-jambes refusa de lui obéir si bien qu'il eu du mal à enfiler son pantalon.

*******

Alors qu'il avait à peine posé les pieds dans la grande salle, Rose lui tomba dessus et le tira par le bras. Albus se tourna vers Scorpius qui lui sourit et partit s'installer avec ses copains de Quidditch.

- Alors ?

Son amie le regardait fixement alors qu'Al ne quittait pas des yeux son blond préféré.

- Quoi ?

- C'était bien hier soir ?

- Hum oui

- Alors vous avez ?

Albus réalisa enfin à quoi pensait sa meilleure amie et se tourna vers elle, tout à coup affolé.

- Non ! non on a pas …

- Oh …

- Mais c'était encore mieux...

A cet instant, son visage s'alluma d'un sourire radieux.

- Comment ça ?

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

- Il m'a pris dans ses bras toute la nuit.

Albus remarqua alors les yeux rouges de son amie.

- Rose est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille se recula surprise.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu as pleuré?

Rose attrapa un plat en argent et se regarda dedans.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Pas vraiment, la rassura t-il, mais moi je suis ton meilleure ami non ? ^

La jeune gryffondor lui rendit un faible sourire.

- Je suis désolé j'étale mon bonheur devant toi...

- Mais non ! T'excuses pas d'être heureux c'est juste que j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents où ils parlent de James et sa nouvelle petite amie qu'ils ont rencontrés sur le chemin de traverse. Ils ont cru bon de me dire qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre comme deux sangsues.

- Ah ...

- Je suppose que tu étais au courant qu'il avait une petite amie

- Oui et non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit celle que j'avais rencontré cet été.

- ...

- Tu sais à Noël il aura peut être déjà rompu, deux semaines c'est déjà un record pour lui.

- Ah oui c'est bientôt Noël, tu vas devoir te séparer de ton petit chéri.

Le sourire d'Albus fût immédiatement remplacé par une moue triste.

- Méchante ! T'es pas obligé de parler des choses qui font mal !

- Tu n'as qu'à inviter Scorpius pendant les vacances !

- Mais bien sûr ! Je me vois bien "papa, maman je peux inviter mon petit copain à la maison?"

- T'es pas obligé de le dire comme ça !

- De toute façon, je pense que ce qui poserait le plus de problème c'est le fait que ce soit un Malfoy.

- Tu n'as pas tord. Dit-elle en rigolant

- Je crois qu'il faudrait déjà que je leur parle.

- Tu vas faire ton "coming-out" ?

- Je sais pas mais j'ai envie qu'ils sachent que je suis heureux.

- Tu as raison, et puis tes parents sont cool je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Si tu avais mon père je ne serais pas si sûre, il a parfois des réactions si macho !

Rose et Albus s'esclaffèrent bruyamment provoquant la curiosité des autres élèves.

- Bon on mange quelque chose ?

- je ne suis pas contre !

***

Les deux jeunes serpentard venaient de s'installer en cours d'histoire de la magie et déjà Scorpius s'ennuyait. Il faisait tourner son stylo dans main au lieu de noter le discours du professeur à l'inverse d'Albus qui ne ratait aucun mot.

- Al tu parlais de quoi avec Rose ?

- Hein? Ah .. Oh de Noël ...

- Hum ... Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?

- Pourquoi tu veux m'inviter au manoir Malfoy ? Répondit Albus pour le taquiner

Le brun se remit à écrire nerveusement alors que le professeur accélérait la cadence.

- Mouais.

Albus se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Il ne s'imaginait pas une seconde Scorpius ramener un Potter à son père.

- C'est ça ! Tu crois que ton père approuverait ?

- Rien à foutre

- Vraiment ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Yep.

Pendant le reste du cours, Albus se perdit dans ses réflexions. Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'éventualité que Scorpius l'invite chez lui. Il se sentait tout à coup stressé et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Drago Malfoy voulait se venger de son père à travers lui et que tout ceci n'était qu'une gigantesque machination. Puis à la fin du cours, alors qu'il observait Scorpius, ce dernier se tourna et lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Albus se sentit fondre de l'intérieur et ne put lui répondre qu'une seule chose.

- D'accord.

- Quoi ?

- Pour l'invitation ... Si ça tient toujours ?

- Bien sûr mais je n'aurais pas accepté que tu me dises non une seconde fois de toute façon.

Cette allusion à son refus d'hier soir firent baisser les yeux à Albus, il se souvenait bien des sensations qu'il avait ressenti sous les caresses de Scorpius, l'envie qu'il avait eu de lui répondre. Mais la peur avait pris le dessus et il s'était retrouvé à pleurer comme un bébé. Il avait un peu honte d'avoir craqué mais il était content que Scorpius ait compris et qu'il soit toujours ensemble.

Il se dit qu'il était completement fou d'aller au manoir Malfoy et se demanda comment l'annoncer à son père. S'il lui avouait son homosexualité et après partait chez Scorpius, il allait comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble. Peut être valait-il mieux différer cette révélation...

.

.

-------------------

o0Elicia0o

-------------------

Merci à tous pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez.

Electrastar : Merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours.

Dans le prochain chapitre : l**a première fois** ...


	11. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10 : la première fois**

.

.**  
**

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et la lumière commençait déjà à baisser. L'hiver était désormais arrivé, la neige entourait et recouvrait le château telle une épaisse couverture. Les élèves ne quittaient plus leurs écharpes et leurs pulls en laine, les couloirs faisant souvent l'objet de courants d'air.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés et un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés discutaient dans un des couloirs. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, marquant sa nervosité. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent et elle s'arrêta net, en plein milieu de l'escalier.

- QUOI ?? Tu vas aller chez lui ?

- Faut croire.

- Mais mais …

- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non Rose.

La jeune gryffondor semblait préoccupé.

- Je trouve ça bizarre.

- Oui je pense que ce sera très bizarre

- Non je veux dire, pourquoi il fait ça ?

- Ben pour que je vienne.

- J'espère, j'espère qu'il ne t'utilise pas Al.

Le jeune homme brun était également soucieux mais pouvait-il revenir en arrière ? En avait-il seulement envie ?

- Tu as demandé l'accord à tes parents ?

- Hein ? Heu non ...

- Un Potter chez les Malfoy ... Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas suicidaire ?

Albus lui tira la langue et quitta sa meilleure amie pour rejoindre son cours de Divination. La divination avait toujours été sa matière préférée mais il l'aimait moins désormais car il savait que Scorpius ne serait pas à ses côtés. Parfois il arrivait à l'apercevoir au loin, en train de voler sur son balais. Alors qu'il rejoignait la salle, Albus entendit des bruits de sabots frappant contre le carrelage. Firenze, le centaure professeur de divination était juste derrière lui.

- Alors Potter junior, on traine ?

Le jeune serpentard rougit et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les autres élèves. Le centaure arriva en lançant un regard complice à Albus qui avait toujours été son meilleur élève. La leçon du jour leur apprit comment faire correctement un vœux à une étoile filante. Un voeux ... Son voeux le plus cher était de rester auprès de Scorpius, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien et il avait envie que cette sensation dure toute la vie.

Après le cours de divination il s'installa à la bibliothèque. Il avait prévu de faire ses devoirs mais il repensa à la lettre qu'il devait écrire à ses parents pour leur annoncer qu'il avait été invité par un ami pendant les vacances.

_Papa, Maman_

_Les vacances arrivent bientôt et j'ai hâte de vous revoir.  
_

_je vous écris pour vous prévenir qu'un ami m'a invité pour la fin des vacances et je me demandais si vous accepteriez  
de me laisser y aller._

_A bientôt  
_

_Gros bisous_

_Al_

Sa lettre était certes courte mais au moins elle disait l'essentiel. Albus plia la feuille où il avait écrit ses quelques mots et la glissa dans une enveloppe où il inscrivit son adresse. Il décida d'aller à la volière pour porter cette lettre au plus vite. Il ramassa ses affaires et rejoignit son hiboux, un petit hiboux noir qui semblait en pleine discussion avec une grande chouette blanche. Il sourit en pensant que ces deux oiseaux lui faisait penser à lui et Scorpius. Albus siffla le petit hiboux qui se dépêcha de répondre à son maitre.

- Allez Chipie va porter ça à mes parents.

Le petit hiboux femelle décolla aussitôt et fût bientôt invisible aux yeux d'Albus.

Albus rejoignit enfin la douce chaleur de sa chambre. Il retira son écharpe et son manteau et se posa devant la fenêtre. Scorpius n'avait pas encore finit son entrainement, le deuxième match important de quidditch approchait et les joueurs étaient sous pression.

.

*** ATTENTION CE PASSAGE POURRAIT RELEVER D'UN RATING PLUS ÉLEVÉ (mais reste soft) ***

.

Albus se brossait les dents et entendit son camarade rentrer.

- Al ?

- Je suis là dans la salle de bain.

- Ok

Le sepentard blond rentra dans la salle de bain alors qu'Albus reposait sa brosse à dents.

- Alors cet entrainement ?

- Épuisant comme toujours !

Scorpius passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amoureux et l'embrassa dans le cou. Albus fût surpris par la tendresse soudaine de son ami mais ne s'en plaignit pas, il se retourna et tout en caressant la nuque du blond, il attira doucement son ami à lui pour l'embrasser.

- Hum je crois que tu devrais prendre une douche Spius, tes lèvres ont un gout salé.

Scorpius sourit et commença à se déshabiller en déposant nonchalamment ses vêtements par terre. Albus ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Albus sentait que son corps s'était fortement réchauffé et que son cœur battaient beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Scorpius alluma la douche et les gouttes d'eau commencèrent à ruisseler sur son corps, il se retourna et vit qu'Albus le fixait intensément.

- Tu me rejoins ?

Un peu surpris par la proposition, Albus Severus Potter laissa parler ses sentiments et retira son bas de pyjama pour rejoindre son amoureux sous la douche. Au début un peu maladroits, ils se laissèrent bientôt guidés par leur envie de voir leurs corps s'unirent.

.

*** FIN DU PASSAGE ***

.

Après cette douche, Albus s'allongea sur son lit, plus détendu que jamais. Scorpius sortit de la salle de bain et lui lança la serviette au visage pour le reveiller.

- Eh ! Ton entrainement n'était pas si épuisant que ça apparemment !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as encore beaucoup d'énergie à revendre.

Scorpius se mit à rire ce qui surpris Albus, il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire.

- C'est pour te remercier Al !

- Me remercier de quoi ?

- De bien vouloir venir chez moi, je sens que cette année je vais bien m'amuser pour une fois.

Scorpius ne remarqua pas l'air soucieux qui teinta le visage de son ami. Albus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un doute sur les réelles intentions de son amant.

----------------

o0Elicia0o

----------------

**Electrastar :** Drago Malfoy ne serait tarder et il aura comme même un peu changé par rapport à ces années Poudlard.

**Black-eyed78 :** Merci c'est gentil, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite.

**Sourire Reveur :** Je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire aimer Albus. Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire j'essaye de faire minimum un chapitre par semaine mais j'aimerais plutôt en faire deux par semaine.

Plus qu'un chapitre avant les vacances pour nos deux heros !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Promets-moi  
**

.

.

_Albus avait froid, des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps. Il attendait, mortifié de peur dans cette pièce sans vie où Drago Malfoy l'avait enfermé. Il repensait à ses fugaces instants de bonheur avec Scorpius en se demandant si tout cela n'avait été qu'illusion. Pourtant, il était difficile pour lui de ne plus rien ressentir pour Scorpius malgré ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Toujours il repensait à ses doux baisers, à ses chaudes caresses qui faisaient battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et soudain une faible lumière se faufila à travers les barreaux. La porte s'ouvrit sur son amoureux, enfin cet homme qu'il avait aimé._

_- Spius, s'il te plaît aide moi !_

_- Al ! Al ! AAALLLL !!! _

Albus ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement, heurtant au passage Scorpius.

- Désolé !

- Ça va Al, tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien!

Ses yeux bleus clairs laissaient clairement transparaître l'inquiétude.

- C'est rien ... Un cauchemar ...

Albus passa ses bras autour de son amoureux et le serra très fort, comme pour se rassurer. Après un moment d'hésitation, Scorpius répondit à cette étreinte soudaine.

.

***

.

A l'heure du petit déjeuner, Albus vit arriver son petit hiboux tenant fermement une enveloppe entre ses griffes. Il tendit la main et attrapa cette lettre que sa mère venait de lui envoyer.

.

.

_Mon chéri,_

_Ça nous a fait du bien d'avoir de tes nouvelles à ton père et à moi._

_Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu vois tes amis pendant les vacances mais quel est ce  
mystérieux ami qui t'invite car tu ne nous en parle pas dans ta lettre et je ne savais même  
pas que tu t'étais fait de nouveaux amis cette année.  
J'espère que l'on pourra rencontrer ses parents en t'y amenant pour être sûr qu'il te traiterons  
bien, tu me connais je suis toujours inquiète pour mes enfants, je crois que je tiens ça de  
mamie Molly.  
_

_Je te fais de gros bisous mon trésor._

_Ta maman qui t'aime_

_.  
_

.

Albus soupira, il imaginait sa mère heureuse de voir que son fils avait des amis en dehors de ses cousins. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, il était plutôt solitaire. Il y avait bien eu cette jeune serdaigle avec qui il avait sympathisé lors de son entrée à Poudlard mais les Serdaigles et les Serpentards n'étaient pas souvent en cours ensemble ce qui avait suffi à briser cette amitié naissante.

Maintenant, il allait devoir annoncer le nom de son "ami" et il sentait que le bonheur de ses parents allait être de courte durée. Albus se souvenait encore des remarques de son oncle Ron à propos du père de Scorpius lors de son entrée à Poudlard. C'était il y a plus de 6 ans déjà ...

- Alors tu as reçu une lettre ?

Albus fût tiré de sa rêverie où il imaginait avoir sympathisé avec Scorpius dès sa première année. Il sourit au jeune blond dont le regard laissait transparaître sa curiosité.

- Oui, ma mère.

- Hum... Tu lui a demandé pour venir chez moi ?

- Oui ... Et non.

- Quoi ?

- Ben je lui ais demandé si je pouvais aller chez un ami mais je n'ai pas dit qui.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit mon nom, c'est évident qu'elle allait te demander chez qui tu allais !

- Je ...

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est à cause de mon nom de famille ?

Le blond s'était relevé, son visage s'était refermé.

- Je ...

Scorpius se retourna et partit, laissant Albus dans l'incompréhension.

.

***

.

Scorpius était seul, adossé contre le mur. Albus approcha doucement mais le blond l'entendit et releva la tête, quand il vit qui s'approchait il tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

- Spius attends !

Albus se mit à courir pour rattraper son camarade.

- Spius !

Scorpius se retourna, le regard fixant le sol.

- Laisses-moi seul s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme brun le vit s'éloigner et il resta seul au milieu du couloir en ne sachant quoi faire.

.

***

.

Quand il entra dans la salle, Albus vit que son ami était déjà assis. Le professeur d'histoire de la magie n'avait pas encore commencé son cours. Il s'installa au même bureau que Scorpius, mais celui-çi ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Albus soupira, il ne comprenait pas très bien la réaction de Scorpius mais il sentait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il devait s'excuser.

- Spius je voulais te dire ...

- Laisse tomber Al, tu peux pas comprendre.

- Mais j'aimerais bien que tu me laisses essayer.

Albus posa sa main sur celle de son camarade. Scorpius se retourna et planta son regard d'acier dans celui d'Albus. Ils restèrent un moment à se jauger du regard, essayant chacun de son côté de comprendre les pensées de l'autre.

- Promets-moi, promets-moi que tu vas venir pour le nouvel an.

L'étonnement d'Albus pouvait se voir dans son visage car deux secoupes volantes avaient fait place à ses petits yeux verts.

- Je te le promet.

Scorpius attrapa sa main et la serra fort, presque trop fort pour Albus.

.

***

.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

.

Albus rangeait méthodiquement ses habits dans sa valise. Il avait presque fini alors que les vêtements de Scorpius jonchaient lamentablement sur le sol. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il pliait sa dernière chemise. Son camarade venait d'arriver, saluant son ami de façon nonchalante.

- Spius ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais !

- Des trucs

- On va être en retard, tu n'as même pas fait tes affaires, alors que le départ de Poudlard est prévu dans une demi-heure.

Scorpius ébouriffa les cheveux brun de son ami.

- Déstresses un peu Al.

Sous la pression, le blond attrapa ses habits et les fourra dans son sac. Albus le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Voila ! Bagages terminés !

- Tu as mis tes vêtements n'importe comment, ils vont être tout froissés !

Albus sortit tout ce qui avait été mis dans le sac puis plia les vêtements consciencieusement. Scorpius s'assit et souria en regardant son camarade.

- Al, tu sais que tu es une vrai petite femme à marier.

Les joues du serpentard brun rougirent brusquement. Scorpius s'approcha d'Albus et pris son visage entre ses mains.

- Al, tu m'aimes pas vrai ?

- ...

Albus sentit son cœur s'accélérer soudainement dans sa poitrine. Tous les sentiments qu'il essayait de cacher depuis quelques temps du fait de leur séparation prochaine ressortirent d'un seul coup. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Scorpius qui le pris dans ses bras. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de questions de la part de son ami mais il connaissait bien la réponse.

- Oui.

Le blond sourit, satisfait.

.

.

---------------------

o0Elicia0o

---------------------

.

**Electrastar :** Albus a tenté de voir dans un premier temps si ses parents étaient d'accord pour aller chez un ami avant d'annoncer qui ...

**Violine :** Scorpius n'est ni bon, ni méchant, il est humain ... NIARK

**Sourire Reveur :** En effet je ne pense pas que des parents laisseraient leurs enfants partir chez n'importe qui enfin ils ont comme même 17 ans, ils sont plus des petits enfants non plus.

**Black-eyed78 :** Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que le début du chapitre 11 n'était qu'un cauchemar.

**Mellissa Flowkhart :** Merci pour ta review. J'ai choisi Alex pettifer pour Scorpius et Tom Sturridge pour Albus, je sais pu comment je suis tombé sur eux mais je les ais trouvé parfaits pour le rôle.

Dans le prochain chapitre : c'est l'heure de retrouver leur famille pour nos deux serpentards.


	13. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12 : Retour en famille**

.

.

Le train venait de les ramener à Londres. Albus serra un peu plus fort la main de Scorpius qu'il n'avait quitté depuis le départ du train.

- On est arrivé ...

Scorpius posa sa main sur la joue de son amoureux en lui souriant.

- Ne prend pas cette voix triste, on se voit bientôt non ?

Albus secoua la tête. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu l'autorisation parentale officielle. Depuis qu'il avait envoyé son hiboux pour dire que c'était Scorpius Malfoy qui l'invitait, il n'avait pas eu le droit qu'à une lettre de sa mère lui disant qu'elle était pressée de le revoir et qu'elle l'aimait.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, une jeune fille blonde apparue. Elle les regarda, surprise de les voir aussi proches. Scorpius retira sa main de la joue d'Albus et se releva pour attraper sa valise.

- Spius, j'ai oublié de te dire, je fais une fête pour le nouvel an, si tu n'a rien !

- C'est sympa mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir.

- Ok

Elle se retourna, prête à reprendre son chemin puis revint sur ses pas et ajouta.

- Tu peux venir aussi Albus si ça t'intéresse.

La jeune fille attrapa sa valise qu'elle avait laissé au milieu de l'allée et sortit du train. Albus resta lui, interloqué. Il ne connaissait pas cette fille mais elle semblait connaître son prénom.

- Qui c'est ?

Scorpius était en train de descendre la valise d'Albus.

- Eva Williams, elle est avec nous en cours de potion je crois.

- Ah ...

Albus attrapa la valise que lui tendait Scorpius et le remercia avec un air absent.

- Qu'est-ce tu as ? Elle t'intéresse ?

- Très drôle !

- Si je me souviens bien tu m'a dit que tu préférais les blondes, c'était pas vrai ?

Albus donna un coup de coude à Scorpius puis lui adressa un sourire. Il attrapa une mèche blonde de son camarade et l'entortilla autour de son doigt.

- On peut dire que c'est vrai ... dans un certain sens.

Scorpius avait du mal à gérer ce genre de moment, où ce n'était plus lui qui avait le contrôle, où Albus montrait un certaine ... assurance.

- Al ?

Une fille rousse venait de se planter devant eux.

- Lily ???

Albus retira précipitamment sa main des cheveux de Scorpius tandis que ses joues se tentaient d'un rose soutenu. Le blond soupira de soulagement et repris sa valise.

- Bon, a plus Al !

Scorpius déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Abus et s'engouffra dans le couloir du train avec sa valise, laissant Al et sa sœur seuls. Albus resta figé. Sa sœur le regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je vois ...

- Non, justement tu n'as rien vu ok ? Tu ne dis rien à papa maman c'est d'accord ?

- C'est ton petit ami ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

- S'il te plaît Lily !

- Réponds moi et je te laisse tranquille.

Le jeune Potter se mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

- Oui. T'es contente ?

Lily laissa échapper un petit rictus de joie.

- Et ... tu es amoureux ?

- Lily !!!

- Écoutes Al, je suis contente d'en savoir plus sur mon frère j'ai le droit. Au moins maintenant je sais à qui m'adresser si j'ai un problème avec mon copain.

- Tu as un copain ?

Une moue se dessina sur le visage de la jeune rousse.

- Non pas en ce moment.

Albus se sentit plutôt soulagé qu'une personne de sa famille soit au courant et apprécia ce moment de complicité avec sa jeune sœur.

.

*******

.

Scorpius sortit son petit sac de poudre de cheminette et se plaça devant la cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard il retrouva le manoir Malfoy où sa mère bouquinait dans le fauteuil du salon face à la cheminée. Les yeux d'Astoria (NDLR : la mère de Scorpius est Astoria Greengrass) s'illuminèrent et elle relégua vite sa lecture au second plan.

- Tu es revenu! Ça me fait plaisir.

Scorpius lui sourit puis attrapa son sac et fila dans sa chambre. Il s'assit en soupirant sur son lit, sa chambre sentait toujours autant le renfermé. Tout le monde pensait que vivre dans un manoir était merveilleux et Scorpius ne voulait pas les décevoir.

.

*******

.

Lily embrassa chaleureusement ses parents alors qu'Albus regardait attentivement ses chaussures.

- Alors Al tu ne vient pas dire Bonjour ?

Madame Potter serra son fils dans ses bras puis Monsieur Potter lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Allez hop tout le monde en voiture !

Une fois de plus, les Potter s'étaient rendus à la gare avec une voiture moldu. Sur le parking, ils croisèrent Rose et ses parents.

- C'est pas vrai, il va encore essayer de me démontrer qu'il sait mieux conduire que moi. Grognassa Harry

- Tu ne changeras pas tonton Ron papa !

Cette rivalité faisait beaucoup rire Lily mais Albus lui ne riait pas, il essayait de lire sur le visage de ses parents. Cependant, l'attitude de ses parents ne laissaient rien transparaitre, après tout il se fichait peut être éperdument qu'il soit ami avec Scorpius. Le jeune Potter se détendit un peu et mit sa valise dans le coffre.

.

*******

.

Albus discutait avec son frère James qui venait de finir son travail quand sa mère lui fit signe. Albus s'excusa auprès de son grand frère et se leva.

- Chéri, ton père et moi on aimerait te parler.

Le ventre du jeune Potter se noua.

- Ah... Euh... D'accord.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table à manger et Harry qui engagea la conversation.

- Albus, nous avons réfléchis à propos de cette invitation chez les Malfoy.

- Ah ...

Ginny lui sourit et poursuivit.

- Sans te mentir, au début nous étions un peu retissant mais nous vous avons toujours appris à être tolérant alors on a décidé qu'il n'était pas normal de t'interdire d'y aller juste parce qu'il a pour nom Malfoy.

Les yeux d'Albus s'agrandirent quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait.

- Donc je peux y aller ?

- Oui mon chéri.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Albus.

- Juste une question : vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ? Demanda Harry Potter

- Heu ... Depuis cette année en fait.

- Al tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table maintenant ?

.

*******

.

Albus, Lily et James s'étaient réunis pour jouer aux échecs dans le salon alors que leurs parents étaient déjà couchés. Lily était en train de se faisait battre par James et elle pesta.

- Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec ta petite soeur !

- C'est pas mon rôle, pour ça demande à ton petit ami !

Lily lui tira la langue tandis que James avançait son dernier pion terminant la partie en échec et mat.

- Alors Al, il ressemble à quoi le petit ami de notre chère petite soeur ?

Albus se redressa du canapé où il rêvassait en attendant son tour.

- Laisse moi deviner, dit James, il est petit, joufflu et n'arrête pas de faire "quoi quoi?".

Lily lui lança son cavalier alors que James éclatait de rire.

- Dis Al, tu crois qu'elle a déjà embrassé sa grenouille, espérant qu'il se transforme en prince charmant ?

Albus sourit.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je me demande si je n'ai pas déjà vu du rouge à lèvre sur sa grenouille...

- Al! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, soutiens moi ou alors ...

Albus recula.

- Ou alors quoi ?

- Je raconte à James ce que j'ai vu !

Les yeux de James se tintèrent de curiosité.

- Notre petit Albus nous cacherait des choses ?

Les joues d'Albus prirent une teinte rouge qui n'arrangea pas les choses.

- Vas-y Lily balance, t'as vu comme il n'a pas hésiter à se moquer de toi !

- NON ! cria Albus

- Et bien ...

- S'il te plait ...

- Albus n'est plus célibataire !

James pris son frère dans les bras pour le féliciter.

- Alors Al, il s'appelle comment ?

- Il ? répéta Albus surpris.

Son grand frère eu l'air un peu gêné.

- Désolé, c'est une fille ?

- Heu non mais ...

- Alors Lily il est comment ?

- Plutôt canon, j'avoue que je suis jalouse.

- Lily !

- Ah ouais ? Il me fera pas de l'ombre comme même ?

- C'est pas le même style, lui il est très pâle, blond platine et des yeux bleus clairs.

James essayait de se l'imaginer quand son visage se crispa.

- Attends, ne me dit pas que c'est ...

Au visage de son petit frère, James comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

- Oh ... Les parents vont te tuer !

.

.

------------------

o0Elicia0o

-----------------

.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir !!

**Sourire Reveur :** Merci pour tes encouragements. En effet, Scorpius peut être un peu suceptible sur certains sujets mais on comprendra pourquoi plus tard.

**titeclochette :** Ah oui Albus à l'air d'un petit agneau et Scorpius d'un loup affamé ^^

**Violine :** Le retour des Malfoy dans le prochain chapitre

**caro22 :** Bien sur qu'ils sont trop mignons !

**Miss-Clara :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu également.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Noël = une fin ou le commencement ?**

.

.

Noël était enfin arrivé. Les enfants Potter et Weasley n'avaient pas fermés l'œil de la nuit et discutaient toujours dans le grenier de la maison des grands-parents où des lits avaient été aménagés. Albus et Rose discutaient tout les deux mais sa meilleure amie semblait distraite et passait son temps à jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule d'Albus.

- Rose ?

Le brun se retourna et vit ce qui détournait l'attention de son amie, son grand frère James.

- Rooo Tu es encore sur lui ?

Rose sursauta.

- Hein, quoi ? Pas aussi fort !

- J'ai pas parlé fort et en plus il est à l'autre bout de la pièce !

- Hum...

- Écoutes Rose, je ne veux pas te décourager mais tu as vu la tête de ses copines, pour attirer son attention tu dois porter de plus gros dévoltés, en plus tu as une poitrine correcte tu devrais la mettre en valeur.

Rose se mit à rougir.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça "correcte", c'est un compliment ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme lui, ce genre de truc ça ne m'a jamais intéressé.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais été attiré par une fille ?

- Hum ... Non.

- Donc tu savais quand je t'ai posé la question !

- Hein ?

- Tu savais que tu étais gay avant que je te le dise.

- Non, vraiment, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je crois que tout le monde le savait avant moi. Je me demande même si mes parents ne sont pas au courant. Tu sais il n'y a aucun couple homosexuel autour de nous, comment étais-je supposé le comprendre ?

- Tu es un cas Albus !

- Et ça je suis censé le prendre comment moi ?

James se releva et s'approcha d'eux.

- Vous parlez de quoi vous deux ?

Rose se mit soudainement à fixer le plancher. Albus vit qu'elle était soudainement mal à l'aise.

- De rien, de moi.

- De toi et Scorpius ?

- Il est au courant ? S'étonna Rose

- Ouais. Et non on ne parait pas de Spius, je ne parle pas toujours de lui!

- Spius, comme c'est mignon ! Ricana James

- Arrête de te moquer ! Et toi comment va miss gros nichon numéro 109 ?

- Tu peux surestimes Al, elle n'était que la numéro 108 !

- N'était ? S'étonna Rose

James se retourna surpris par la question.

- Ouais j'ai rompu avant les vacances, elle voulait s'inviter alors que l'on se connaissait à peine.

- Il manquerait plus que ça devienne sérieux c'est ça ?

- Écoutes Al, c'est pas parce que tu vas être présenté officiellement aux parents de ton copain que moi je veux faire pareil !

- N'importe quoi, je vais pas être présentés officiellement !

- Et tu appelles ça comment ?

Albus n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Scorpius puisse le présenter à ses parents comme son petit ami.

- Au fait vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? S'intéressa Lily

- Quelques semaines.

- La vache ! C'est un record pour Scorpius non ?

- Heu ... Aucune idée.

La porte du grenier s'ouvrit et Molly apparu un peu essoufflée.

- Les enfants ! C'est l'heure de découvrir vos cadeaux.

.

*  
.

Albus regardait par la fenêtre, la neige venait de cesser de tomber. Son regard était absent, il pensait à Scorpius, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui et il espérait qu'il allait bien. Il lui manquait cruellement. Quelque chose bougea à l'extérieur, au début Albus cru à un animal mais il se rendit compte très vite qu'il s'agissait d'une personne. Il crut reconnaître cette personne et se leva brusquement. Il attrapa son manteau, son écharpe et enfila ses bottes

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Ginny

- Je sors faire un tour.

Il claqua la porte avant que sa mère ne puisse ajouter autre chose. Ginny soupira. Elle voyait bien que son fils était préoccupé, il semblait l'éviter.

- Pourquoi sort-il ? Demanda Harry à sa femme

- Il va prendre l'air.

- Mais il fait un froid de canard! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause des cadeaux ? Il avait envi d'autre chose ?

Ginny restait muette, elle ne connaissait pas la réponse mais elle se doutait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les cadeaux, Albus n'avait jamais été très matériel.

- Ce n'est pas un objet dont il a envi en ce moment. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre James

Lily lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

.

*  
.

Albus courrait à la rencontre de cette silhouette familière. L'épaisse couche de neige la ralentissait car ses jambes s'y enfonçait à chaque pas. Alors que lui courait, cette personne semblait s'être arrêtée. Il arriva enfin à la hauteur du visiteur et fut certain que sous cet amas de tissus se trouvait bien Scorpius. Ses yeux bleus aciers sourirent, sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Albus.

- Spius est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là

Mais son amoureux ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça il s'écroula dans ses bras.

.

*  
.

Albus poussa la porte à bous de souffle, Scorpius avait beau être sportif il en restait plus grand qu'Albus et surtout plus lourd, ce qui n'est pas un point négligeable lorsque vous devez transporter son corps dans les bras à travers la neige. Rose se précipita pour l'aider. Ensemble ils installèrent Scorpius sur le canapé alors que le reste de la famille les regardaient incrédules.

Ron taquina Harry en lui disant que son fils ramenait des clochards.

- C'est pas un clochard papa, s'exclama Rose, c'est Scorpius le ... l'ami d'Albus !

- Scorpius ... MALFOY ?? S'égosilla Ron. Il est ami avec Albus ??

Ginny arriva avec une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle tendit à son fils.

- Reposes-toi un peu, je vais m'occuper de lui.

La mère d'Albus posa sa main sur le front de Scorpius puis lui enleva son chapeau, son écharpe et son manteau avant de poser un coussin sous sa tête et de déposer une couverture sur lui . Elle sortit sa baguette magique et prodigua quelques sorts de soin. Albus s'était installé dans le fauteuil pour se reposer et se réchauffer avec son chocolat mais il ne quittait pas des yeux son ami qui n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits.

- Al, qu'est-ce que Scorpius fait ici ? Demanda Rose

- Je ... Je ne sais pas. Maman, tu penses qu'il va bientôt se rétablir ?

Ginny se retourna vers son fils.

- Oui mon chéri, il a l'air juste très fatigué, il a du marcher longtemps dans la neige.

Ron s'approcha du jeune homme évanoui.

- Beuuurk, il ressemble tellement à Drago que j'ai une envie irrésistible de lui mettre un coup de poing.

Ginny grimaça.

- Ron ! Ce n'est pas Drago et c'est l'ami de mon fils!

Ron recula et Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos. Un bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers, James et sa petite sœur descendaient et découvrirent qu'il avait un invité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je m'absente une seconde et on a un nouvel invité. Mais pourquoi est-il allongé sur le canapé ? Il y a un problème ?

C'est Albus qui prit la parole alors que tout le monde se taisait.

- C'est Scorpius, Je l'ai trouvé effondré dans la neige à quelques pas d'ici.

James regarda son frère puis s'approcha du canapé pour scruter le visiteur sous toutes les coutures.

- Alors c'est lui ...

.

*  
.

Scorpius avait été monté dans une chambre et Albus veillait sur lui alors que le reste de la famille avait repris ses activités. Albus passa sa main dans les cheveux de Scorpius et il sentit ce dernier bouger.

- Spius ?

Lentement, les paupières de Scopius se relevèrent et il aperçu Albus penché sur lui.

- Al ?

Albus le pris dans les bras de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Où je suis ?

- Calme toi, je t'ai trouvé près de la maison et je t'ai ramené avec moi, tu es chez ma grand mère Molly.

Scorpius repris doucement ses esprits puis souris à Albus.

- Merci.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun se rapprocha pour embrasser son amoureux.

- Restes là je vais te chercher un petit truc à boire pour te requinquer.

*

Pendant ce temps-là, en bas, deux nouveaux invités imprévus venaient d'arriver. Ginny les pria de s'assoir alors que Ron grimaça et alla s'enfermer dans le bureau.

- Il, Il va bien ? Demanda Astoria

- Oui, Scorpius va bien, il est là-haut, Albus veille sur lui. La rassura Ginny. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Répondit Drago un peu sèchement.

Harry s'assit aux côtés de sa femme alors que les plus jeunes étaient priés de sortir du salon.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce n'est pas votre ...

- Drago ! Le coupa sa femme. Calme toi, ce n'est pas leur faute.

- Tu as raison c'est de la faute de leur saleté de fils !

- Pardon ? Répondit Harry.

Ginny posa sa main sur la jambe de son mari.

- Tout le monde se calme, on veut juste savoir pourquoi on a trouvé Scorpius près de notre maison.

Ce fût Astoria qui raconta ce qui s'était passé...

*

**FLASH BACK :**

_Scorpius était à table pour noël, cela faisait longtemps que lui et ses parents ne s'étaient pas réunis ainsi. Scorpius préférait éviter de revenir chez lui quand il le pouvait, mais cette fois il avait une bonne raison de vouloir se confronter à son père. Il avait toujours chercher à se faire aimer des autres pour ne pas être comme son père. Drago lui ne croyait plus en rien ni personne, toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées il y a bien longtemps. Alors que le repas se passait comme d'habitude, dans le silence, Scorpius décida de lancer la conversation;_

_- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer._

_Drago fronça les sourcils et continua à se servir des flageolets._

_- J'ai invité Albus Potter à venir passer quelques jours au manoir._

_Drago laissa tomber sa fourchette._

_- QQUOI ?_

_- Je suis contente que tu amène un ami mon chéri. S'enthousiasma Astoria._

_- Pourquoi il a fallut que tu deviennes ami avec un Potter ?_

_- En fait nous ne sommes pas amis._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais, un Potter ne pourrait jamais devenir ami avec un Malfoy, nous sommes les méchants et eux les gentils, les sauveurs, les ..._

_- Drago ... Interrompis sa femme. _

_- Tu ne comprends rien père ! Nous sommes ensemble ! Albus et moi !_

_Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt et partis dans un éclat de rire. Cela surpris Scorpius qui ne s'y attendait pas._

_- Pauvre Scorpius ..._

_- Que veux tu dire ?_

_- Tu vas me dire que tu es amoureux d'un Potter ?_

_- Je ... Oui ... Enfin il est amoureux de moi._

_- Crois moi, il n'est pas amoureux de toi._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Écoutes, déjà passons sur le fait que tu es amoureux d'un garçon, mais en plus d'un enfant des grands héros de la dernière guerre. Sais tu qui nous sommes pour eux ? Sais tu qui nous sommes pour la plupart des gens ? Des pestiférés, des moins que rien. Alors crois-moi, si Albus t'as fait croire qu'il t'aimais ce n'est que pour te manipuler !  
_

_Scorpius sentit la colère le gagner._

_- Non, Al ne me manipules pas ! Il m'aime !_

_- Non Scropius_

_- Si ! Et puis ce n'est pas Albus qui me manipule c'est moi qui manipule Albus, c'est lui qui est amoureux de moi mais moi je ne le suis pas !_

_- Alors tant mieux pour toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres, comme j'ai ... _

_Drago fit une pause._

_- Il vaut mieux que tu lui dise de ne pas venir._

_Scorpius se leva, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son père le voit dans cet état, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit faible. Il repenssait à ce que son père avait dit et son coeur se serra. Il avait pensé que montrer à son père qu'Albus l'aimait lui ferait comprendre qu'il était le seul à se croire rejetter, que tout le monde avait avancer sauf lui. Son père ne faisait que lui répeter depuis qu'il était jeune que tout le monde lui en voulait à cause d'un erreur de jeunesse et que maintenant personne ne les accepteraient._

_C'est sans doute à ce moment là que Scorpius comprit ses sentiments pour Albus car à cet instant il eu tellement peur que son père n'ait raison. A cet instant, il souhaitait tellement qu'Albus ait vraiment des sentiments pour lui, qu'il compris l'effet que ça lui ferait si tel n'était pas le cas, cela le détruirait. _

*

Harry était là, il avait entendu le récit d'Astoria Malfoy et la colère le gagna. Alors pour Scorpius il n'était qu'un jeu ? Il remonta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Scorpius.

- Déjà de retour ? Lui demanda Scorpius avec un grand sourire.

Mais son sourire s'éffaca bien vite quand il vit le visage d'Albus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Albus marqua un temps de pause.

- Je sais tout ... Tes parents sont là, ils ont tout racontés !

Scorpius restait perplexe.

- Alors ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi, tu as joué avec mes sentiments ? Tu m'a manipulé ?

Après un temps de réflexion, Scorpius compris comment Albus en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

- J'ai dit ça pour énervé mon père, jamais je ne t'aurais fait ça !

Albus s'approcha et Scorpius remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Al, je t'en supplie il faut que tu me crois, je ne t'ai pas manipulé, je ...

- Tu quoi ?

- Al, je ...

Scorpius se releva et pris la main d'Albus.

- Je suis ...

A ce moment, leurs parents entrèrent dans la pièce. Un gêne s'installa quand ils virent que leurs enfants se tenaient la main. Albus en profita pour retirer sa main.

- Scorpius, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Commença Astoria.

- Non !

- Mon chéri ...

Albus se retourna pour s'enfuir de la chambre.

- Al ! Je t'en prie !

Le jeune homme brun pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes et sa mère voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa.

- Quoi Spius ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Les adultes étaient tous là, tendus, sentant qu'ils participaient à une conversation d'ordre privée.

- Ne me quittes pas, pas maintenant que je ...

Scorpius regarda autour de lui, un peu gêné.

- Pas maintenant que tu QUOI ?

Scorpius baissa les yeux.

- Pas maintenant que j'ai compris.

Albus se rapprocha intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Que je ... Scorpius essaya d'imaginer qu'il n'y avait qu'Albus dans cette pièce "Je ... t'aime."

Le silence avait désormais gagné la chambre. Certains auraient voulu pouvoir partir discrètement mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Albus était figé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de révélation, encore moins autour de ses parents. Scorpius se leva et le pris dans ses bras.

Harry se racla la gorge.

- Hum.. Bon je ... retourne en bas.

Les autres adultes le suivirent. Albus releva la tête et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Son regard ne pouvait pas mentir. Il frôla sa joue avec son nez, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et leur baiser dura longtemps, très longtemps ...

.

.

***

.

.

**Prologue :**

Ils avançaient main dans la main alors que leur famille et leurs amis les regardaient aussi émus qu'étonnés par cette cérémonie. Tandis que le blond portait un costume blanc, le brun en portait un noir mais tout deux arboraient une cravate d'un rouge flamboyant. Scorpius serra un peu plus fort la main d'Albus quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur du premier rang où se trouvait leurs parents. Albus lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Ils s'installèrent en face l'un de l'autre comme le maitre de cérémonie leur indiqua. James et Rose se tenaient debout derrière Albus, ayant acceptés d'être son temoin alors que Scorpius avait choisi pour témoin deux amis de Quidditch.

- Nous sommes réunis ici, commença le maitre de cérémonie, pour unir Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy et Albus Severus Potter.

- Severus ? S'étonna Scorpius.

Albus se tourna vers son père.

- Oui c'est une longue histoire.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- Donc nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy et Albus Severus Potter devant leur famille et amis.

Albus n'écoutait pas le discours, il était plongé dans les yeux bleus de son amoureux.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy voulez-vous vous unir à Albus Severus Potter ?

- Oui

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Al.

- Et vous Albus Severus Potter voulez-vous vous unie à Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ?

- OUI !

Albus sauta dans les bras de Scorpius et lui donna un baiser passionné.

- Bon... Heu ... Vous pouvez vous embrassez donc. Ajouta le maitre de cérémonie avant de se retourner.

Rose les regarda émue, elle essuya avec un doigt une larme qui pointait à l'extrémité de son œil droit. James donna un coup de coude à Rose.

- Tu ne vas pas pleurer comme même ?

Les yeux de Rose s'étaient en effet fortement humidifiés. A la grande surprise de James, elle le pris par le bras et enfonça son visage dans son épaule.

- Ne te moques pas !**  
**

Mais James ne se moquât pas, il était trop occupé à calmer les battements de son cœur pour que Rose ne les entendent pas.

.

**THE END**

.

.

----------------

o0Elicia0o

----------------

Désolé pour le retard ! Avec les cours et un problème aux yeux je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de terminer mon histoire car je n'aurais pas le temps de m'y remettre après vu que je ne sais pas quand je récupérerais internet. J'espère que vous aimerez ma fin, j'ai tout de même essayé de terminer mon histoire en beauté c'est pourquoi ce chapitre est bien deux fois plus long que d'habitude ^^.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review :  
**Electrastar** merci pour avoir reviewvé presque tous les chapitres, **Violine** merci de m'avoir fait sourire avec tes reviews pleines d'enthousiasme, **Sourire rêveur** merci pour m'avoir poussé encore et toujours à continuer, **Mezzanotte Nera** merci pour ses remarques poussant à m'améliorer, **black-eyed78 **et **Rosie 74** merci pour avoir reviewvé une deuxième fois, **Melissa Flowkhart**, **stephphanie3**, **Miss clara**, **caro22**, **titeclochette**. (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne)  
Et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire, Je vous aime ! ^^

Peut être à plus tard sur une autre histoire ... Peut être celle de Rose et James ^^.


End file.
